hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Money Hurricane)
Seasonal forecasts Prior to the season's start, multiple weather organizations release predictions on seasonal activity. (WIP) Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2017 till:15/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:23/06/2017 till:24/06/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season began on June 11, with the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene just north of the Bahamas, having impacted them in it's precursor stages. The storm gradually strengthened as it executed a loop torwards the Southeast. It peaked with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a pressure of 993 mbar. Arlene began to weaken shortly after, and came ashore near Georgetown, South Carolina. The cyclone rapidly dissipated as it moved faster torwards the Appalachians. The next storm, Bret, was a brief tropical storm that lasted only a day, making landfall in Cuba. Its remnants came ashore in the Florida Panhandle. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical disturbance developed over the Bahamas early on June 10. Due to favorable conditions, the wave quickly gained organization. An Air Force reconnaissance aircraft investigated the system at 3:00 UTC on June 11 and found tropical storm-force winds, but reported that the circulation was ill-defined. Another aircraft at 15:00 UTC found that the disturbance had become a tropical storm, and was designated as Tropical Storm Arlene. Maximum sustained winds of 45 mph (70 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1004 mbar were recorded. The storm was not inhibited by unfavorable conditions, and continued to intensify. As Arlene continued north and began a cyclonic loop, it significantly enlarged in size, spanning from just north of the Bahamas to North Carolina. Shortly before completing the loop, Arlene peaked at 9:00 UTC on June 13 with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a pressure of 993 mbars. After peak, the storm's structure began to rapidly degrade due to increasing wind shear and upwelling of cooler ocean waters. By the time Arlene made landfall 48 hours later, on June 15 at 9:00 UTC, winds had decreased to 40 mph (65 km/h) and the pressure had risen to 1009 mbar. The exposed cyclone made landfall near Georgetown, South Carolina, bringing minimal effects to the area. Arlene accelerated to the northwest torward the Appalachians and dissipated 12 hours after landfall. Tropical Storm Bret Storm names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2017. This is the same list used in the 2011 season with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Cyclones Category:Money Hurricane Category:1 Category:Seasons with failicias